El loco del pueblo
by Reader Spark
Summary: Summary: Edward Cullen es conocido como 'el Loco del pueblo' ¿Por qué?, simple... Vive con un cadáver. OS.


_Disclaimer:__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Edward Cullen es conocido como 'el Loco del pueblo' ¿Por qué?, simple... Vive con un cadáver. OS.

_**El loco del pueblo**_

_**OS beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. **__**Fanfiction**_

_**...**_

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Edward llego a la florería de Esme Masen, una mujer de mediana edad casada con un médico cirujano de nombre Carlisle, ambos habían llegado a Forks hace sólo un par de meses.

—Buenos días Esme, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? —pregunta el muchacho.

—Hola Edward, muy bien, hoy ha habido mucho trabajo y doy gracias a Dios por ello, y tú, ¿cómo estás hijo?

—Muy bien Esme, en la escuela no hubo mucho movimiento, mis alumnos son bien portados —comenta de pasada.

—Me alegro hijo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta la amable mujer.

—Quiero un ramo de fresias. —Le dice.

—¿Para tu madre? —interroga mientras empieza a armar el ramo.

—No, son para mi novia —responde.

—Claro hijo, ¿alguna tarjeta? —El joven asiente y la mujer le entrega una pequeña tarjeta para que él escriba el mensaje.

_**Para mi hermosa, ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente… Empecemos con un para siempre.**_

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —pregunta Esme colocando la tarjeta en el ramo.

—Más que a mi vida, ella es… Perfecta.

Cuando Edward sale de la florería, Alice Masen se acerca a su madre y le dice:

—Menos mal que ese loco ya se fue.

Alice llevaba cuatro años viviendo en Forks, se había casado con Jasper, un afamado pianista, pero cuando ella se embarazó ambos decidieron asentarse allí.

—¡Alice! No digas esas cosas. —La reprende Esme.

—Pero es la verdad mamá… todos en el pueblo hablan sobre él y Bella Swan, su novia muerta.

—¿Muerta? ¿De qué estas hablando? —pregunta escandalizada.

—Isabella Swan murió hace dos años, mamá, fue el día en que iban a casarse, dicen que fue a retirar su vestido de novia de la reserva la Push, pero al volver su auto terminó cayendo al mar, él estaba devastado… toda su familia lo estaba, el día de su funeral Cullen se volvió loco y mandó a cerrar la iglesia para que nadie más estuviera con ella, no la enterraron, por eso todos dicen que él se robó el cuerpo y vive con ella.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¡Amor, ya llegué! —grita Edward sabiendo que nadie le responderá.

Vive en una casa alejada de la ciudad, en medio del bosque, nadie se acerca allí por miedo.

Deja el ramo de flores sobre la encimera y va a preparar la cena, la favorita de Bella.

Cuando termina la coloca sobre la mesa y se encamina a traer a su novia.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y la ve... tan hermosa como siempre. Recostada sobre la cama, con un vestido blanco y zapatos de tacón, su cabello suelto, pero rizado, y sus manos colocadas sobre su vientre.

Es la viva imagen de un ángel.

Sonríe, la toma en brazos para llevarla al comedor, la sienta en su lugar de siempre y espera... Como hace cada día.

Cuando el reloj marca las cuatro de la tarde, el collar que Bella lleva empieza a brillar como si en él hubiera fuego.

Poco a poco ese fuego penetra en el pecho de la chica y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, y finalmente abre los ojos.

—Te extrañé, mi Bella —dice sonriendo y arrodillándose a su lado.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**_Octubre 22 de 2012._**

_Una lluvia torrencial azotaba la ciudad, aunque las predicciones del tiempo dijeron que, incluso en Forks, el sol brillaría._

_La iglesia aún tenía un par de adornos que iban a ser usados en la boda, la gente iba llegando y tomando su lugar._

_Edward ya no podía recordar cuántas veces había oído a la gente dar su pésame, estaba cansado, sus músculos están tensos y todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería largarse._

_Desde que ella había ingresado a la iglesia no la había mirado ni una sola vez, pero al final no pudo soportarlo y lo hizo…_

_Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, su piel pálida, su nariz respingona, su labio inferior más grande que el superior, casi podía creer que sólo dormía, pero no era asi… la herida en su frente, los raspones en sus manos y la palidez y resequedad de sus labios le decían lo que él no quería aceptar._

_Ella se había ido._

_Y al final todo se fue al infierno._

_Gritaba y golpeaba a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino._

—_¡Largo! ¡Fuera!_

_Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de sangre en sus nudillos, sabía que no era suya, pero no recordaba a quién había golpeado._

_La iglesia se vació, él la tomó en brazos y maldijo a ese Dios que tantas veces le había servido de consejero y amigo._

_Condujo hasta el único sitio que pudo pensar._

_La casa de Sue._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—No tanto como yo a ti —responde ella.

—Para ti, mi amor —dice entregándole el ramo de flores, ella lo toma y lo aprieta contra su pecho con fuerza, lee la tarjeta y unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

—Te preparé tu comida favorita —susurra con amor.

Él no se aparta de allí, permanece arrodillado en el suelo, contemplándola y sabiendo que no puede tocarla.

—Ed… tienes que…

—¡Shh, Bella! No lo digas, no quiero escucharlo y no me interesa, déjame contemplarte mientras pueda.

Bella niega con su cabeza y la tristeza invade su rostro… Pero dejo que él lo haga.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**_Octubre 23 de 2012_**

—_¡Sue, por favor! —__gritó el cobrizo__—. ¡Ayúdame!_

—_Edward, por favor detente, no puedo ayudarte. —Repitió la pelinegra._

—_Sue… ayúdame… ayúdame —Volvió a implorar el cobrizo._

_Sue lo miró, él ya no era el hombre alegre que solía ser, su rostro estaba demacrado, sus ojos estaban tristes y enrojecidos por el llanto, su boca estaba reseca, llevaba el mismo traje que el día en que iba a casarse y en sus brazos yacía el cuerpo inerte de Isabella Swan._

—_Edward, lo que estás pidiéndome va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, no puedo —insistió Sue._

—_Algo puedes hacer, por favor, lo que sea... sólo quiero... y-yo necesito verla._

—_Hay algo, pero no creo que sea suficiente para ti —respondió._

—_Lo que sea, no me importa, lo que sea... Necesito verla._

_Sue era una bruja, aunque nadie lo creía realmente, todos creían que no era más que una charlatana, pero Edward lo sabía y fue por eso que acudió a ella._

—_Tienes que saber Edward, que este hechizo está atado a tu vida, cuando mueras ella se irá para siempre._

_Edward asintió y tomó el cuerpo de Bella para llevárselo de nuevo a su casa._

_Mientras conducía recordaba todo lo que Sue le había dicho. Bella volvería a la hora en que falleció, jamás cambiaría y no podía tocarla ni una sola vez, porque entonces ella desaparecería para siempre._

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

—¿Realmente esto es suficiente para ti? —murmura Bella.

—¿No lo es para ti? —pregunta Edward.

—Te amo, eso no ha cambiado —responde segura.

—Bella, poder verte es ya un milagro, no me importa si no puedo tocarte, sólo necesito saber que estás aquí para sentirme vivo. Algún día tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, como debe ser.

Ambos charlan dulcemente y entonces el gran reloj empieza a sonar, las llamas vuelven por el camino que los trajo y regresan hasta el collar, y cuando los ojos de Bella se cierran, el collar deja de brillar.

—Hasta nuestra próxima cita, mi amor.

* * *

><p>Ta..ta,..ta..tán!<p>

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado y si no.. bueno.. diganmelo en un RR ;)


End file.
